Cell Games: Five Card Draw
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: Cell Games with a...... slightly ....different twist. .
1. Week 1

**_Piccolo stared at Goku and narrowed his eyes. He started to break a sweat. He concentrated, and then yelled out "I'll call!" Goku smiled stupidly. "Okay Piccolo!" Piccolo looked around the table. Vegeta had his cards down, as well as Trunks, and Cell. The pot was quite large...it was up to $50,000 on this hand. Piccolo smirked and put his cards down. "Heh heh, full house." Goku blinked at his cards and put them down. "Does that beat this?" Everybody looked at the cards, seeing the 10 of spades, the Jack of spades, the Queen of spades, the King of spades, and yes.....the Ace of spades. Vegeta jumped up, "Kakarotto you retard! That's a royal flush!". They all stared at Goku blankly, Trunks mumbled "How is it he gets all the luck?" Goku scratched his head. "Is a royal flush.......good?" Cell jumped up and smashed Goku's head into the table. "We'll go through this again!" Cell takes five minutes to explain the rules of poker again. When he's done, he looks at Goku. "Get it?" Goku smiles and nods, then stops. "No." Cell's aura flares up and Vegeta stops him. "Oh no you dont!" Vegeta vaults over Cell and goes Super Saiyajin and beats the hell outa Goku. He stops and dusts off his hands. They go through the rules again. "Oh I get it! Guess I won again!" He smiled and took the money.   
  
Trunks picked up the cards and dealt them out. Piccolo looked at his cards, and then at Trunks. "Give me two..." Trunks gives him two new cards, and then looks at Vegeta. "Three please..." They all stop and stare at Vegeta. "I mean.....GIVE ME THREE YOU PUNK BITCH!!" Trunks silently slips Vegeta three cards. Goku smiles "Gimme 6!" Trunks reaches over and smacks Goku. "Oh....uh.....gimme one!" Trunks gives Goku one card and they look at Cell. Cell sits there shuffling his cards. Vegeta drums his fingers on the table impatiently. "Well?!" Cell looks at Vegeta. "You'll wait, you insolent Saiyajin..." Vegeta scowels and Cell looks at Trunks. "Give me......hmmm....I need more time...." They all sigh, and Vegeta gets impatient again. "Damnit you freak! Hurry up!" Cell smirks "I'm fine" Vegeta jumps out of his seat and tackles Cell. He starts pounding on his face. "BAKA YUJI!! MAKE ME WAIT ALL THAT TIME FOR NOTHING?!" Vegeta stops and takes his seat, calming down. Cell sits back in his seat. Trunks takes his cards and looks at Piccolo, "First bet goes to you Piccolo..." Piccolo looks at the cards he has. "I bet $50" Vegeta examines his cards. "i'll see your 50 and raise you 100" Goku puts his money in and Cell smirks. "I'll see your bet....and raise you $500" They all blink and Trunks examines his cards. "Kuso.....I fold" He throws his cards down. Piccolo looks at his cards again, and then looks at Cell. "I'll call", Vegeta throws his money in. "So will I". Goku blinks and scratches his head. He tries to peek at Cell's cards, but Cell punches him. "I fold." They look at Piccolo. He puts his cards down, showing that he has a straight flush, 5-9. Vegeta frowns and puts down his four of a kind. "Damn you Namek!!" Piccolo smirks and they look at Cell, who begins laughing maniacally. He drops his cards, showing a 3, a Jack, and Ace, a 6, and finally 9. "I win!" Piccolo looks at him cock-eyed "How in the fuck do you win?!" Cell continues to laugh maniacally. "These are the Cell Games!!! I make the rules, and I WON!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Piccolo somehow manages to turn Super Saiyajin level 4 and pounds the fuck out of Cell and takes the pot. They all (except Cell) stare at Piccolo with their jaws dropped and their eyes huge. Piccolo powers down and looks at them. "What?"  
  
Piccolo takes the cards and deals them out. Vegeta takes two, Goku takes three. Piccolo narrows his eyes and looks at Cell, who's head is cracked down the middle, and one of his wings has a chunk out of it. "How many do you want........." Cell jumps when Piccolo talks and almost drops his cards. "If you please sir.....I'll take two......" They all laugh and Piccolo smirks and deals him his cards. Trunks examines his cards. "Damnit! Give me four!" Piccolo raises an eyebrow that mysteriously appeared on his face and gives Trunks four cards. Piccolo takes three cards and Vegeta throws in $600. They stare at him wide eyed, but then Goku raises him another $400. Cell blinks and looks at his cards. "I'll see your bet.....and raise you the Cell arena" he gestures to the arena their sitting in. They stare at Cell, and Trunks looks at his cards scoweling. "I'll see the bet, and raise my time machine." None of them seem too surprised, and they look at Piccolo. "I'll see the bet.....and I'll raise.......umm......MY CAPE!!" They all gasp. They shake it off, and look at Vegeta. "I'll see the bet....and raise.....Capsule Coroporation." Trunks looks at him. "But it's not even yours!" Vegeta narrows his eyes at Trunks. "It is now....." They look around the table, and Piccolo says to Vegeta "Your open..." Vegeta nods and lays out his cards, showing a another four of a kind (Jacks). Goku lays down a four of a kind (Kings). Cell puts down a straight flush (2-6). Trunks puts down a straight flush (7-J). Piccolo looks at all the hands. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" He put down his cards, showing that he was bluffing. Trunks jumps into the air. "I WON A HAND!!! I WON A HAND!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks collects his money, the title deed to the Cell arena and Capsule Corp. He looks at Piccolo, who's clutching his cape like its a baby. "Sorry buddy, but you should learn not to bet things like that.." Piccolo sighs and gives Trunks his cape. Trunks laughs manically and puts the cape on. Lightning strikes as he does it. "At last......I wield the power of......THE CAPE!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo falls to his knees. "Please....have mercy......I need my cape.....I'm nothing without it....." Trunks looks down at Piccolo. "Take thee away, insolent knaive! Thou shoudst thinketh before thou betteth a priceless item such as this, which I now hold! It is beyond you, you pathetic little peon! I am now the rightfull ruler of the cape!" Piccolo raises his arms to the sky and stares upwards. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lightning strikes again, and Trunks stretches. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night...." They all look at him, and Piccolo stammers "B...b....but.....give us a chance to win back our stuff....." Trunks thinks for a moment. Then gets a warm, kind, understanding look on his face. He smiles and then his expression changes drastically. "HELL NO!!!!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" They all grumble and crack their knuckles. Trunks starts to back away. "Now wait a minute guys.....I won it all fair and square, besides.....we'll get another game next week, right?" They all grumble,and Cell looks at all of them. "Next week then....same time....." _**


	2. Week 2

**_Cell Games: Five Card Draw  
_**(Week 2)  
  


  
Cell sat at the table shuffling the cards. He was getting impatient. "They should have been here .009 seconds ago!" Just as he says this, Trunks appears in his time machine, wearing Piccolo's cape, Piccolo comes flying up, wearing a black leather jacekt and a backwards hat. Trunks and Cell look at Piccolo. Piccolo stares back at them. "What?" They shake their head and say nothing, and the three of them sit down. Goku rockets up on Nimbus, which starts to buzz around the table. Goku looks at the Nuimbus. "You want to play too?" The Nimbus squeaks and Goku looks at Cell. "Hey Cell do you thi...." "NO!" Goku blinks and the Nimbus floats away dejectedly. Cell taps his foot. "And where's Vegeta?" At that moment Vegeta comes riding up on pink bicycle, with streamers on the handle bars. He doesnt see them looking as he dings the bell. He looks up and sees them. He immediately jumps onto the ground clutching his head. "Damn you Bebi, stop possesing me!!" They shake their heads at this pathetic attempt to cover his own ass. Vegeta takes his seat, and looks around the table, noticing an extra seat. Who else is coming?" Cell sighs. "Well, I went back to HFIL yesterday and I was talking to Buu...." Vegeta looks at Cell. "You invited Buu?!" Vegeta gets ready to pound Cell. "Well I didn't really invite him....he sorta asked when it was, and then said that he might show up." Goku blinks. "He said all that?" Cell scratches his head. "Well actually, he just sorta started flipping all over and said 'EEP EEP!' but I guess that meant he was coming." They all scowel and Cell deals out the cards.  
  
Vegeta looked around the table, not trusting anybody. "I'm going to go and get a drink....and if anybody looks at my cards......THEY DIE!!" They all nod and in unison say "We wont look at your cards Vegeta!" Vegeta looks doubtfull, and back away slowly. Then he turns around and walks off. As soo as his back is turned, the four of them jump on the table. "Hey let me see!" "Damnit Goku, get your foot out of my eye!" "Is that an Ace?" "Oh dear lord!!!" Vegeta comes walking back up with a Corona in his hand. He's looking down at the floor, and they see him coming to the table.They all jump back into their seats, and halo's appear over their heads. Vegeta hears a thud as they all hit their chairs, and looks around suspicously. He sits back down and drinks some of his Corona. He picks up his cards and notices that their in a different order. He looks up quickly and angrily. The four of them have their hands folded and their all whistling. "Oh come on now!!!!" They all look at him. "What ever do you mean, Vegeta?" He narrows his eyes, and then starts to pound on Goku. "Damnit Kakarotto, I don't know who it was,so I'll take it out on you!!"   
  
Later...  
  
The game is progressing normally, and without incident.....strange....this shouldnt be. Trunks looks around the table. 'Cell has been winning an awfull lot of hands lately....' Cell see's Trunks looking at him, and smiles innocently. Trunks blinks. Vegeta ki beams Trunks. "I said its your turn to show!!!!" Trunks coughs smoke. "Sorry...." He puts his cards down, revealing a straight flush. Cell smiles and lays down a straight flush one higher than Trunk's. They all curse, and Cell reaches out to take the money. Trunks grabs his arm. "You've been having a lot of luck lately.....huh? What's this?!" He picks up Cell's arm, to show that Cell's been grifting. Cell pulls his arm away. "It's uhhh.....my IV.....yeah....my IV...." Trunks draws his sword. "Okay...this is how its going to be....I'm taking this hand....and the rest of us will split the last 3....." Cell stares at the sword then smirks. "You dont have the balls...." Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku gasp. Cells pupils simply disappear as he realizes what he said and who he's talking to. Trunks starts quivering. "I......dont.....have.....the....BALLS?!" Trunks jumps at Cell, but the other three restrain him. "Calm down Trunks!" Cell starts laughing. "AND NOW HE LAUGHS!!!!!!" The three of them look at Cell, who's still laughing. The three of them let Trunks go, who promtly flys straight into Cell. Cell's laughing is cut short as he turns into confetti. Trunks sheathes his sword and looks at the rest of them. "Guess I got carried away..." They all fall over.  
  
(Thus signifying the end of the night for that week.)


	3. Week 3

**_Cell Games: Five Card Draw _**(week 3)  
  


The time had come and there was nobody at the table. Vegeta arrives on a harrier jet, with a dramatic and flashy entrance. When he see's that theres nobody there he curses and blows up the jet. He sits down, and Cell comes creeping up silently, but in plain view. "Is.......Trunks here yet?" Vegeta looks at Cell, who has red lines all over him, having not completely recovered from the slashing Trunks gave him. Vegeta snickers "Not yet..." Piccolo comes running up and skids to a stop, throwing his arms out. "I was here for two hours with you the whole time!!!!" Vegeta and Cell look at Piccolo with odd looks on their faces, and Goku comes crashing out of the sky and lands next to the table face first. They all stare at him as he stands up and dusts himself off. "Stupid kaio-sama......" They all shake their heads and Trunks arrives behind Cell on his time machine. Cell jumps into the air. "Ack!" He lands on the other side of the table, clutching his chest. "H....h....hi Trunks...." Trunks smirks and sits down. The rest of them follow suit and sit. They're about to deal, when a black limosine pulls up. They all look at the limo with question. The door opens and multiple woman's giggling can be heard from inside. Buu steps out with a smirk on his face and closes the door. All their jaws drop and Buu sits down between Goku and Piccolo. The five of them continue to stare at Buu, who merely lets out an 'EEP!" Goku shrugs and starts to deal. They all take their cards, and Vegeta realizes that he only has four. "Umm...kakorotto....." Trunks, Buu, and Piccolo all have either 4, 6, or 7 cards in their hands. Goku is the only one with 5. "Yes?" he responds with a stupid innocent grin. Trunks grabs the cards from Goku. "Ok.....misdeal....and Goku....your never the dealer again." Goku scratches his head. "But....why?" Five ki blasts send him sprawling out of his chair.  
  
Cell looked at his cards. 'Holy shit! My first Royal Flush!' He kept a straight face, and the bets went around the table, getting higher and higher. When the bet came to him, he calmly stated "I'll see your bet and raise you....$1" They all shrugged and called. They laid down their cards, first Vegeta, who had four of a kind (Kings), then Trunks, who had four of a kind (Ace's), Goku only had a full house, and Buu had jack shit. Cell smirked and laughed. "Read em and weep boys...." he was about to put his cards down when he noticed Trunks palming his sword. "That's right..." he said with a sweatdrop "I fold. You'd better weep for me, losing such a big hand and all. Guess Trunks wins, yep Trunks wins. He gets all this money..." Trunks reaches an arm out to take the money, and Cell shifts back in his chair. Goku and Vegeta shake their heads and Buu goes hysterical crying "EEP EEP EEP!!"  
  
Vegeta looked around the table. Then he looked at the pot. 'If I win this hand I'll have enough money to finally buy those Telletubby tapes I've wanted...' He looked around the table again. It was just him and Buu still in the hand. 'This is gonna be easy...' Vegeta scoffed and then raised 50K. Buu blinked and looked at his money. He pushed the entire stack, equalling about $3 million, into the middle of the table. The five of them looked at Buu wide eyed, and Vegeta looked at his money. He had $3 million and 1!! He pushed the $3 million into the middle, keeping his dollar. "I call" They gasp. Vegeta smirks and Buu 'EEP's. Vegeta lays his cards down, showing an Ace high straight. Buu looked puzzled. "Eep?" He put his card down, showing a straight flush. Vegeta's pupils disappeard. "Umm....I still win....." He reached out for the money, nobdy stopping him. Then Buu grabbed his hand. "Actually, my friend, I believe that my hand was enough to beat your and the pot goes to me. Would you kindly remove your hand from my money?" They all stared at Buu, and Vegeta took his hand back. "Thank you" he said with a smile. They continued to stare at him with wide eyes.  
  
Buu gets up and points to the fridge. "EEEEP!!!!!" They look at him and nod. He runs off, and jumps inside the fridge. They watch him, and dont say anything. Then they turn to each other in a huddle, Cell making sure he's nowhere near Trunks. Goku looked at all of them "We have to get rid of Buu...he's a hustler...", Vegeta scoweled. "Gee you think Kakorotto? I'm sick of you always stating the blatantly obvious." Goku sighs. "I'm sorry Vegeta but it's these damned writers...." They all turn and look a big guy in the sky, resembling.....well.....me (^_^). They shake their heads and go back in the huddle. Piccolo looks at Goku. "Besides your the only one who can get rid of him." They all think. The fridge door busts open, and Buu comes running back to his seat, covered in all sorts of food and bevereges. They blink and Piccolo deals out the cards. Trunks turns around and pulls out a cel phone. 'I can get rid of him too....' He smiles to himself.  
  
Another hand goes by, with Buu winning. They all scowel, except for Trunks who's smirking. Then suddenly, a white van with a smiley face on the side comes driving up. "Where's the patient?!" Trunks jumps up and points at Buu. "There he is!" The orderly's, who are Koola and Freeza, grab Buu and stuff him in the van. Koola jumps into the drivers seat and Freeza grabs the back of the Van. "Yeah! Party at my house!" Piccolo, Goku, Cell, and Vegeta all blink. Trunks stands there triumphantly, Piccolo's cape fluttering behind him. They all take back the money they lost to Buu, and Piccolo watches Trunk's wearing his cape, with an evil eye. 'I'll get it back...just you wait and see....'  
  
Piccolo looked around, confident. 'I'll get my cape back this time....look at their faces...they've all got good hands...' Goku smacks him upside the head. "What's wrong wit you? It's your bet! Come on nigga, dont make me bust a cap in yo' ass!" They all stare at Goku, who scratches the back of his head and smiles stupidly. "I mean....come on Piccolo, it's your turn to bet!" Piccolo, ever so slowly, pulls out a golden brick. They stare at it with $'s in their eyes. "I'll raise this." They stare at him gape mouthed, and Cell looks at his cards, then at Trunks, and then folds. Vegeta thinks for a moment. "I'll raise you....Capsule Corporation...." Trunks stares at Vegeta "But...I already own it!" Vegeta stares at Trunks. "Not anymore you don't....." Trunks blinks "Umm....ok" Vegeta smirks and Trunks looks at his cards. "I'll raise....." He takes Piccolo's cape off and puts it on the table. "The cape." Piccolo jumps into the air "FINALLY!!!!" He lands back in seat calmly. "Your bet Goku." They just dont bother saying anything, and Goku blinks at his cards. "I'll raise....um......my power pole!" The power pole comes out of nowhere and lands on the table. Vegeta nods "Now that its even, I show first." He lays down a King high straight. Trunks puts down an Ace high straight. Goku puts down a straight flush (6-10). Piccolo laughs manically and drops a Royal Flush. He reaches out to collect the pot, when hundreds of black helicopters come flying up. A spotlight appears on Piccolo. "Put your hands up and surrender!" Piccolo curses and mutters "They tracked me." He stands up, and several more golden bricks fall from him. Everybody blinks. Trunks shrugs and takes the cape back. "Well since, Piccolo is getting arrested, this hand doesn't count." Piccolo falls to his knee's "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A swat team, headed by Broly, comes and takes Piccolo. Piccolo looks back at them. "I'll have my cape!!!! I'll have it!!!" They all shrug and Broly stops and looks back at the table. "Kakorotto....." Goku sighs. "Ok this time I'm asking.....What?" Broly smiles. "How the hell are ya?!" They all fall over, and Broly is left standing there smiling.


	4. Week 4

**_Cell Games:Five Card Draw_**(week 4)  
  
  


Everybody except for Piccolo and Cell was sitting at the table. Everybody knew what happened to Piccolo, but they didnt know what happened to Cell (except for Goku, but he wasn't gonna tell them that he worked in a resturaunt....). Goku scratches his head. "Maybe they aren't coming...." Trunks shakes his head. "Nah, they'll be here." Sure enough, as soon as he says this, Piccolo comes flying up, wearing prison stripes. They look at him and the three of them start laughing. He grumbles and takes his seat. Cell comes limping up, looking incredibly beat up, with a smile on his face. Vegeta looks at him and blinks. "What the hell happened to you?" Cell's smile broadens. "Party...." Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo all blink, and Goku just chuckles. They look at him, and he shuts up really quick. Cell takes his seat and picks up the cards. He deals them out, still smiling, with his entire body bruised, battered, and charred.  
  
Goku threw down his cards. Vegeta jumps up into the air. "I FINALLY BEAT SON GOKUO!!!!! NOW I CAN FINALLY GET RID OF MY COMPLEX!!!!!" They all stare at him, and he sits back down sliently and takes his money. Piccolo hands Vegeta the cards. "Umm....it's your deal...." Vegeta smirks. "Hold on..." He reaches into a bag beside him and pulls out a green visor. He puts it on his head, and then takes out a cigar. He lights it with his finger and then deals the cards. None of them bother to say anything, because they know he'll either have some half assed excuse, or he'll pound the fuck out of them. They all throw their ante in, and look at their cards, although not respectively....Goku peeks at Trunks' cards, but Trunks doesn't notice, because he's looking at Piccolo's cards, who deosn't notice because he's looking at Vegeta's cards, who's looking at Cell's cards, who in turn is looking at Goku's cards. They all look up, and realize that what just happened. There's a moment of silence. "Maybe we should just call a misdeal..." Goku offered. Cell scoffed. "That's easy fo you to say, mister I only have a pair of 2's!" Goku's eyes bug out of his head. "SHHHH!!!!!!! I CAN STILL WIN!!!" They all stare blankly at Goku. "Fine......but we can't play the hand out....." Vegeta puffs his cigar. "Why not?" He blows a ring of smoke at Goku, who coughs like the bitch he is. "Fine then, Mr.Smarty pants, what do you suggest?" Vegeta thinks for a moment. "How about this...." Vegeta jumps over the table and tackles Goku, and proceeds to pound his face in. Goku, being a bitch, gets pounded. Then he remembers that he CAN, in fact, beat Vegeta. So he kicks him back over to his own side of the table. Vegeta lands in his seat, his cigar broken. "Fine then....misdeal...."  
  
Piccolo's shakles made jingling noises as he stretched his hand out to grab his money. Everybody snickers. Piccolo scowels. Vegeta looks at Piccolo. "Why the hell did you let them take you, anway?" Piccolo sits up straight, all noble like, "Because it's the right thing to do!" Everybody laughs, and Goku points at him. "WHAT A PUSSY!!!!!!!!" Everybody laughs harder. Piccolo scowels. They all stop, and then Trunks thinks for a moment. "Wait so, first you rob a bank, and then willingy go with them? The hell kinda thief are you?" Piccolo looks innocent. "I wasn't going to keep it, honest!" They all cough, and four voices simultaniously say "bullshit" Piccolo frowns. "Well not all of it...." They all snicker, and Trunks deals out the cards. Cell is about to look at his hand, when he gets kicked under the table. He looks up, and see's Trunks waving his finger at him, and tapping his sword. His eyes bug out of his head, and he doesnt pick them up. "I fold...." Vegeta looks at him, seemingly appalled. "You didnt even pick up your cards yet!" Cell nods. "Yeah, but there bad, I have this feeling...." he gets kicked again. "...right on my shin, you see....." He gets kicked yet again, harder this time, and he shuts up. Vegeta chuckles. Goku looks at Cell, and then at Trunks, having felt the wind with the kick. He looks back and forth between them, and then shakes his head. Vegeta scoffs "Whatever, let's just play..."  
Trunks looks at his cards. Goku and Vegeta have folded, along with Cell the bitch. It was just between him and Trunks now. He put Piccolo's cape on the table. "One more chance, dude..." Piccolo smirks. "I'll bet you my handcuffs..." He takes them off his wrists and puts them on the table. Goku scratches his head. "What's he supposed to do with handcuffs?" Vegeta smirks "I'll tell you when your older..." Everybody but Goku starts laughing. Goku blinks. "I don't get it...." They laugh even harder, and then they all quiet down. Piccolo puts his cards down. "Straight flush,six through ten...." Trunks smiles slowly, and Piccolo's face sinks. Then Trunks shows his cards, showing a full house. Piccolo blinks. There's silence. Piccolo blinks again. More silence. "I.....won....." Trunks nods "It appears so...." Piccolo screams. "THANK THE FUCKING LORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He grabs his cape, pulls off the prison stripes to reveal his clothes, and puts his cape back on. He reaches into his pocket and puts on his turban. "I can be Piccolo again!!!" He starts dancing around. "My cape....my cape.....my cape.....I won.....my cape....la la la.....yipee......yipee.....I won....my cape.....HUZZAH!!!!!" They all stare at Piccolo, and he sits back down. He throws Trunks the handcuffs anyway. "Here......not like I can USE these...." Trunks catches them and smirks. Goku scractches his head. "I still don't get it....." They all crack up hysterically.  
  
Goku looks at his card, and thinks. 'I could really go for some food right about now...' A basket of chicken appears infront of him. "Hey cool!" Everybody blinks, and Goku practically inhales the chicken. "How the hell did you do that Kakorotto?" Goku, between bites, doesnt even look up at Vegeta. "Can't talk.......eating......" Vegeta blinks. Cell reaches to take some of the chicken, and Goku eats his hand. Cell looks at the bloody stump that used to be his hand and stares at it with huge eyes. Goku finishes and then looks at Vegeta. "What did you say before?" Vegeta, with the same expression, just stares at him. "I said how the hell did you do that?" Gokue shrugs. "I just thought about something I wanted, and it was there...." "Hmmm..." An F-16 appears behind Vegeta. A new hand appears on Cell, and a new time machine appears behind Trunks. They all look at Piccolo. "You didnt want anything?" Piccolo nods. "No, I got what I wanted....Trunks, I'm gonna need them handcuffs back...." They all puke, except for Goku, who still doesnt get it. Completely and utterly digusted, they all go home, with GOku trying to figure out just what transpired here tonight.


	5. Week 5

**_Cell Games: Five Card Draw _**(week 5)  
  


Trunks yawns as he waits for the rest of them to arrive. "I really should put a spa in this place...." He looks around, trying to find the perfect spot for one, and Piccolo comes floating down to the ground next to him, with his cape fluttering in the wind. Trunks looks at him. "You're really happy to have your cape back, aren't you?" Piccolo smiles a big impish smile and sits down, saying nothing. Gokuo and Vegeta comes walking up, talking and laughing with their arms around each others shoulders. "That's a good one, Kakkorotto! You crack me up!" The two of them stop dead in their tracks and see that Piccolo and Trunks are stareing at them. Vegeta gets a sweatdrop over his head and looks around. Then he tackles Gokuo and the two of them start to brawl. "Damn you Kakorotto! I hate your guts! Die Die Die!" Trunks shakes his head. The two of them stop and Gokuo sits down in the chair, dusting himself off. Vegeta's eyes are little spirals as he makes his way over to his seat. Trunks checks his watch. "Where the HFIL is Cell?" Everybody shrugs. "Look out below!" They all look up and see Cell parachuting down from what resembles Air Force One with gunfire all around him. He crashes into the table and pulls the parachute off. Nobody asks. Cell stands up and picks pieces of table off of him and dusts himself off. "Sorry about the table..." Piccolo shakes his head and pulls out a folding table. "Don't worry about it, I came prepared." Nobody asks why Piccolo is carrying a folding table around and they all sit down.  
Vegeta pulls on a green visor and starts dealing out the cards. Trunks smacks him upside the head, making the visor spin. "What's up with the visor?" Vegeta pulls it off and rams it down Trunks' throat. "Don't like it? Tough!" Trunks coughs up the visor, which goes flying into Gokuo's face, making him fall over backwards. He gets back in his seat and everybody takes their cards. Gokuo looks around at everybody. "Before we start playing, can somebody explain to me what happened last week?" They all start snickering and Vegeta pats Gokuo on the back. "I'll tell you when your older." Gokuo frowns. "Fine...." They all pick up their cards and start the game. Trunks decides not even to throw in his ante, but nobody notices, except for Cell who says nothing. Trunks smirks over at Cell and palms his sword. Cell gulps and buries his face in his cards. Trunks snickers and looks back at his cards. Vegeta looks at his cards with a huge frown on his face. "Who the fuck delt this shit?" Piccolo blinks. "Umm.....you did...." Vegeta scratches the back of his head. "Oh right...forget I said anything!" They all smack their foreheads and shake their heads.  
Piccolo throws some chips in. "I call." Cell frowns looking at the chips. "Your supposed to use the gambling chips, not potato chips...." Piccolo looks at the chips he just threw in, which are in fact potato chips. "Whoops...." He takes them back and puts in the real chips. "Now I call..." Cell shakes his head and puts down his cards. "Five Ace's." Piccolo snaps his fingers. "Damnit....I only have four Ace's......hey wait a minute...." Cell looks at his watch. "Oh look at the time! Time for me to be taking my winnings and moving on to the next hand!" Piccolo scratches his head, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened, and Cell takes the pot. The rest of them snicker, watching Piccolo get swindled blindly. Piccolo leans back in his chair and Cell throws Vegeta, Trunks, and Gokuo each a $100 chip.  
Gokuo scratches his head, seemingly deep in thought. The rest of them see this, and wonder if the world is ending. Trunks blinks. "Are....are you okay Goku?" Gokuo looks up. "Huh? Oh...yeah I'm fine...I just think I made a mistake before I left.....I just can't rememnber what it was....." He shrugs. "It's probably nothing, deal the cards." Piccolo shrugs and deals out the cards. They take them, but Gokuo is still thinking. Vegeta looks over at Gokuo's cards, but he doesn't notice. "Hmmm...." He takes Gokuo's cards out of his hands and starts to make two new hands. Gokuo doesn't even notice. Vegeta finishes up and puts all the crappy cards back in Gokuo's hand and keeps all the good cards for himself. Gokuo still doesn't have a clue what's happening. Trunks blinks. "Umm...Gokuo...." Vegeta slaps him upside the head. "Shut up boy!" Trunks bows his head. "Sorry sir...." Gokuo snaps out of it and looks at his cards, still completely oblivious as to what happened. They throw in their chips and take new cards. Vegeta doesnt take any, and neither does Gokuo. Cell folds, Piccolo folds, and Trunks folds too. Vegeta smirks and looks at Gokuo. "It's your bet." Gokuo nods and throws in a thousand dollar token. Vegeta snickers. "I'll call. I've got four Kings. Too bad for you, Kakorotto..." Gokuo scratches his head. "Umm....no." He puts down a royal flush. Vegeta's eyes bug out of his head. "How the hell did you do that?!" Vegeta jumps up and looks at Gokuo's cards. He does have a royal flush. Gokuo blinks. "What do you mean?" Vegeta starts shaking. "I took the wrong fucking hand.........." Gokuo blinks watching Vegeta turn red and tremble. "Are you ok Vegeta?" Vegeta cracks and tackles Gokuo and starts to pummel him. "Damn you Kakorotto!!! You did that on purpose!!!!!! You knew all along!!!!" Gokuo lays there and gets pummeled, still thinking. "Hmmm....." This pisses Vegeta off even further and he goes SSj4. Cell gets up and looks at Piccolo and Trunks. "Anybody want a beer?"   
An hour more of Vegeta beating the hell out of the thinking Gokuo, the rest of them get fed up with it. Then Gokuo suddenly jumps up with an alarmed look on his face, sending Vegeta flying into the table. "Holy shit!!! Now I remember!!!! I left a note for Chi chi telling her where I'd be!!!!" The four of them look extremely alarmed. Trunks walks up next to Gokuo. "You left a note.....?" Gokuo nods. "Yeah...she went out and she said that if I was going anywhere to leave a note. So I did...." Trunks shakes his head. "You don't think she's coming.........do you?" Gokuo shudders. "We'd better hope not....." They sit back down at the table, and sirens go off. A spotlight appears on the table and Chi chi's voice comes booming over a bullhorn. "Alright! We've found you!" Vegeta gulps. "We....?" Bulma comes on the bullhorn. "I thought you said you were going bowling?! Just wait till we get home!!!" He gulps again and starts to sneak away. Bulma comes running up next to him and grabs his ear. "Shit! Help!!" She drags him away and Trunks comes up from under the table. Bulma stops, as if she sensed him, and comes running back, dragging Vegeta. She grabs Trunks by the ear and drags the two of them away. Chi chi is standing behind Gokuo with her arms folded tapping her foot on the floor. Gokuo gets down on his knees. "Now Chi chi...I can explain......" She grabs him by the hair and starts dragging him away. "I don't want to hear it!!!! You've really done it this time! What kind of role model are you trying to be for your sons?! You should be helping Gohan with his homework.....blah blah blah blah....." Piccolo looks at Cell. "I'm glad I'm not pussy whipped....." Cell smirks. "Me too..." A female version of Cell taps her foot from behind him and he turns around. A sweatdrop appears of his head. "Now honey...I was coming home soon....honest....." She whacks him with her pocketbook. "What are you trying to show Cell Jr., huh?!" She wraps him up in her tail and flys away. Piccolo blinks. "Well....guess I'll just have to take all this money....." He takes all the money that was left with a big smile on his face. He takes off, dropping a few coins here and there. And the "Trunks Arena" was quiet from then on.  
  
So ends the Cell Games.......


End file.
